


Writer's Block is The Worst

by Fantastic_wizard_fiction



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Tickle fic, as i had started it at 1am, but at least it lives right, honestly just something fluffy i finished at 2 in the morning no biggie, i admit this fic is not my greatest, t-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_wizard_fiction/pseuds/Fantastic_wizard_fiction
Summary: All Newt wants to do is finish his book, but he just doesn't know what to write anymore. Three days later, he's still moping about the house, and that's when Tina finds out that he's ticklish. Suddenly, she knows of a way to cheer him up.





	Writer's Block is The Worst

Newt sat at his desk in silence. The only sound in the room was the incessant ticking of the second hand on the clock, and frankly, it was starting to annoy him, but he couldn’t let that distract him; he had work to do. 

The problem was, he didn’t know what to write anymore. He didn’t know how to phrase certain things, certain topics, and soon he found himself getting angry at himself because of this. “It’s not your fault,” He kept telling himself- but that only seemed to make matters worse for some reason. He sighed, exasperated, and slumped down in his chair, laying his head down on the desk, starting to feel hopeless when Jacob walked in, a grin on his face as he walked towards him. Newt lifted his head from the desk and looked up at his friend curiously.

“Hey buddy,” He greeted joyfully. “Why aren’t you in there with the rest of us? Tina’s wondering where you are and- well, you know.” Jacob mumbled the last part, as he was unsure of what to say when he started to feel the tension in the air that was Newt’s grumpiness. 

Newt put on a fake smile as he spoke, not wanting to burden his friend with his problems- I mean, he just looked so happy, and of course, Newt didn't want to ruin that; “I’m sorry, Jacob I was just- I’ve been writing, you see, and I’ve been so caught up in it that I’ve lost track of the time.” Most of that was the truth, except for the ‘caught up in it’ part- he’d been distracted from it by his own thoughts for nearly twenty minutes now, wasting time for no good reason as he sat there alone in the office, and realizing this, he suddenly felt way more foolish than he had a moment ago. 

Jacob simply smiled. “Hey guy, that’s okay. Sorry that I interrupted you-”

“Oh no no, you didn’t. I actually-” Newt hesitated, and when he does this, he starts to stutter more. “I actually was- was just, well..” Jacob listened to him intently to show that he was, well, still listening. It only made Newt feel more awkward, but still, he continued on. “I’m getting kind of stuck, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Three seconds passed before Newt started to realize that it sounded like he had no point to what he was saying. He was about to say something more (to be honest, he didn't know what,) but before he could even open his mouth, Jacob spoke; “Oh, that’s okay- I mean, of course it’s okay, it happens to the best of us-” Newt knew that, but still- “If you want, you can still come in there with us, you know, to clear your head. Maybe it’ll help, you should take a break once in a while anyway.”

Newt found himself grinning at his friend, thankful to know that he cared. “Of course, yes. Thank you.” Jacob chuckled at how innocent Newt seemed and poked him in the side, just for the fun of it. He didn’t expect Newt to jump back so far as he did, and- was that a smile ghosting his lips? It was only for a second, Jacob wasn’t sure if he’d seen it correctly. “What was that? Did I hurt you?” 

Newt cleared his throat and stood from his seat, trying his best to make direct eye contact, of course failing as he always does, and said, “No, you didn’t hurt me, it just, tickled is all. No matter.” Newt quickly gestured to the door in hopes that Jacob would comment no further. “Shall we?”

Jacob didn’t fully understand why Newt had acted so shyly, but it at least made him happy to see Newt smiling again, so he followed him out the door with a smile where they were greeted by the girls, and once again, all four of them were smiling together. 

Even so, Newt was still bitter about his writing problem the next day, and the day after that. This was the third day Jacob, Queenie, and especially Tina had to watch him silently mope about the apartment (but mostly, he kept to himself in his case,) not knowing what to do to help him. That is, until Jacob had pointed out that he was ticklish so nonchalantly during lunch (another feast yet again unaccompanied by Newt). 

“Wait, Newt is ticklish? No way, I don’t believe that for a second.” Tina stated, sounding very sure of herself. “Well, that’s what he said. It was more of an accident, really, I didn’t mean to, it was just a joke, but..” Jacob shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Wait, that’s it,” Queenie exclaimed. Tina looked over at her sister curiously. “What’s it?” 

“Well remember when we used to tickle each other all the time when we were kids when we wanted to cheer each other up?” Queenie looked down at her plate, smiling fondly at the memories. “Maybe you could do that with Newt! I bet he just needs a good laugh to make him feel better.”

Queenie didn’t even notice when Tina left the table, looking back up to see her half-eaten sandwich lying forgotten on its plate. Queenie sighed, looking back at Jacob, who smiled at her, food still in his mouth.

Tina met Newt in his case looking around the nifflers' cage, a worried look on his face. "Oh, Tina," He started without looking up at her. "Have you seen the niffler? It appears he's run off somewhere, and I can't seem to find him."

"Oh, um, no.." Tina replied. “Why didn’t you join us for lunch?” This time, Newt did look back at her, looking guilty. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been- been busy, see-”

“Busy with the unfinished book you haven’t touched in three days?” 

Newt looked back down at his feet. “... Yes.” He said at last. Tina sighed and stepped closer to him, a bit too close for Newt’s comfort- but it was Tina, so he let it go. “Newt, if you needed help, you should have asked for it.” 

Newt sighed. “I didn’t want to be a burden.” 

“You’re not a burden.”

“Well I know that- I mean-”

“Oh, shut up.” Tina pulled him in for a hug, breathing in his scent and embracing his warmth. Newt, at last, wrapped his arms around her as well. “I know you’ve been depressed lately-” Newt spoke up. “I’m not depressed.” 

“So I’ve come to fix that.” 

Confused, Newt turned his head closer to Tina’s ear to ask her what she meant before he let out a very unmanly shriek when he felt Tina pinch his sides completely out of nowhere. “T-Tina, what are you-” He barely had time to free himself of her grasp when she let out a battle cry and tackled him to the ground, and he couldn’t help but laugh with her as they fell to the floor. “Tina- wahait, stohohop!”

Ah, now he understood what was going on. This was what she had planned on doing the entire time, this was her plan from the beginning- to tickle him to pieces because he felt ‘depressed’. 

He did not like the sound of that at all.

Newt had not been tickled in a long time. The last time he could remember was when he was seventeen, and that was his brother’s doing, and though he admits that he missed the loving and intimate touch of another human being, he had long forgotten how bad it got, how electric the fingers felt as they danced up and down his sides like Tina was doing then. 

He was quickly converted into a gasping, giggling mess, not sure if he should beg her to stop and try his best to squirm away or to let it happen and laugh his heart out. God, did he miss this, but it was also a lot for him to handle.

“Tihihina! Ihihi- ihihit tihickles!” He managed to get out through his laughter. He heard Tina laughing as well now. “Oh, it does? I didn’t know you were ticklish! Where are you ticklish, exactly? Here?” Tina moved from his sides to his stomach, making his giggles turn to laughter. “Dohohon’t!” He threatened, though it sounded more like he was pleading. “Don’t what? Don’t stop?” 

Newt felt his face heat up, and he was glad that he was laughing so hard so he had an excuse for it. He yelped, bucked his hips up when he felt her nails crawl up to his ribs- that was a little too much. Finally, he decided, it was time to face fire with fire.“Your laugh is just so cute- hehehey!” Tina giggled when she felt his hands reach up to her stomach and squeeze, almost falling on top of Newt in the process. 

Quickly, the tables had turned- now Newt was on top of Tina, tickling her mercilessly. She didn’t last very long before she had started to beg. “Nehehewt, plehehease!” Newt had been laughing with her the whole time, and even as he spoke, he couldn’t help the giggles that slipped; “Sahay- say you’re sorry and I’ll stop!” He demanded, a look of pure mirth brightening his face. 

“Alright, alright! I gihihive! I’m sorry!” 

Newt all but crashed down next to her on the ground, both of them still laughing like they were kids- they felt like they were kids, as well. “I haven’t laughed like that in ages.” Newt admitted.”Me neither.” Tina mumbled. 

Newt turned on his side to look at her properly, and so did Tina. Slowly, their grins turned to smirks, and their lips crept closer together when suddenly one of the niffler jumped on Newt’s stomach, making him cry out in surprise as the niffler ran away. 

“After that niffler!” He yelled. Tina rolled her eyes. “You’re welcome!” She called after him, reluctant to chase after him but deciding to do so anyway, just for the heck of it. 

At last, he had joined them for dinner that night. They had much to talk about.


End file.
